


under the crimson rose

by yugkookisreal



Series: Tryanny and Blood [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Ghoul Cannibalism (Tokyo Ghoul), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugkookisreal/pseuds/yugkookisreal
Summary: we all got blood on our handsexcept you can see ours everywhereOikawa doesn't expect to be interrupted when he's eating, but then nobody doesn't really care about his feelings.





	under the crimson rose

**Author's Note:**

> this first part is all oikawa eating/ cannibalizing then suga and him interacting because i got too into it and forgot suga was supposed to be in there. but rest azure the second part is in the works - just 1500 words to go.

the man is digging into her flesh, blunt nails scraping away skin and sharp teeth biting into meat, fresh and bloody and so aromatic. it wafts in the air, along with soft moans and whispered pleas which are left unheard. the man is eating at her neck, his hair pink with blood which dripped into a fiery puddle below the hunter and the hunted. there's a crunching noise and the body lurches, letting out a groan which sings through the air and lights their nerves of fire.

he's hungry. incredibly so. 

and the woman looks to appetizing, all ruby and green behind the alleyway. she probably is soft and firm to the touch, he could already feel it, her veins popping and meat melting and muscle slowly giving away deliciously in his mouth. he's hungry and she's young, washed and smelling faintly of lavender.

leftover perfume maybe? he doesn't care. because his taste buds are prickling and man ahead feasts loudly, murmuring sweet things to the dying prey. and so he needs to hurry before her eyes lose the spark and he's left with a limp and unresponsive food. he likes them feisty, wringing in his arms and trying to get him to let go with hissed threats and wild teeth. he needs his prey, his food, his dinner to look right at him, into his eyes as he chomps on her flesh and tears away at the tendons of her heart and as she dies she sees the blood seeping from the beating muscle slowly being cascaded down a monster's throat. and feels the heavy hole in her chest and chokes on drying substances and no muscle.

he whimpers. the image is beautiful, exquisite and he needs to eat. he needs the flesh slipping down his throat to enrich him with energy and make him feel alive like he could tear the world apart with his bare hands. 

but here's the thing, the catch of detaining him from the dinner and it's the man feeding on her. it's his area, his ground and he doesn't want to get himself in trouble with the leader but he's hungry. oh so hungry. and it clouds his brain, throws rationality out of a cab window and dims the human side of him. he doesn't remember how much time has passed since his last feeding and his stomach is growling and moaning for the past few weeks and he doesn't need pitying glances from his cattle, his food, his -

he moves swiftly and before he can think he's upon his kind, latching jagged nails into flesh and tears teeth apart from the weeping body. there's a sound, gritting and her eyes hold terror and relief in them. when he starts with her, the relief will turn maddening and she'll turn hysterical in pain. and so so beautiful.

there's a thud, a body crashing into naked bricks and sliding down. but his muscles are tense with friction and when the man jumps on top of him, graceful and harsh, he is ready. the woman though is not and lets out scream, fear and pain progressing through sputtering heart and numbing brain. and he tries to pull herself away the line of danger and darkness and out in the open. neither of them would let her though.

because he was sure, he would win the prey over the man. he was stronger and he wasn't a fool so out in the open. the voices had been yelling into his ears from the beginning and though it may seem like the man had an ounce of intelligence in him, he didn't. because yes, a festival was taking place in sendai and the noises drown out a murder, but there were still danger of being found out and killed. and while, the predator had seemed too docile to stand a chance against him. 

but he wasn't going to take him easily. like a simple fool would do.

and so tongue poking out to lick away the drool collected there, he twists until he's clutching on the other's skin and waits for his time. " what are doing, bastard get out of my territory ! " his eyes are dark, still hungry and his mouth swallows as they lock eyes, confusion, anger, irritation swimming in a whirlpool in them. his hair rises and blood fizzes and he lets the man drag at his clothes, snarling as he gets comfortable. and the man founds out too late, just as it surges out of him, the fluid edges searing through hardened skin like it's made of butter and causing the other to immediately drop.

he was weaker then he had imagined, possibly too famished to defend himself against an attacker. he probably hadn't thought of someone taking his food away from him, too into it to notice anything other then eating. unlike oikawa, who while begging would think everything through before he would even think lost control. 

it takes a second but he pulls ghoul off him, finds his torso punctured and bloody and let's it fall wet on the dirty ground. he tsks. " gosh i'm so hungry".  
he mutters, eyes already trailing towards the red mess and stops. she's pitiful but none the less she's entertaining. she's going to tasty with all those nerves bubbling inside of her. and wouldn't sweet and sour be the perfect combination?

his grins, lips crocked over straight teeth and face flooded with crimson from the liquid muscle flickering behind him in anticipation. " enough to eat too people at once it seems". and the muscle reaches forward, languidly wrapping around the whimpering woman. she's delirious with pain, murmuring unintelligent words to herself, eyes rolling behind her clear glasses and pink mouth stuttering out pained gasps. there's a trail of tears, dried and dirty down her cheeks, neck hanging unnaturally on a shard of blinking white among the red, pale skin clinging to the rest of the body. 

she's already half gone. but somehow she's alive, albeit at the brink of it.

he likes it, loves it even.

and his eyes glitter like rubies as he bends over her, opens his mouth wider and wider and wider and swips her arm away into his mouth. she barely makes a noise now and he sighs. they excitement is gone, but his stomach is growling and his energy is waning, and he'll have to survive on this.

oikawa makes quick work of her, shedding away her clothes and bite at exposed flesh and drip spit and blood into the darkening pool of iron, and moaning at the softness the meat melts in his mouth, sweet and tasting like cranberry and he could get high on this, her taste and scent incredulously scrumptious on his buds and he inhales. yummy, mouth-wateringly luscious and fuck he wants more of the thrumming tendons and beating heart .

he turns towards the man.

and follows the same procedure, undressing and tearing at limbs and stringy nerves and swallowing down easily with the too much spit accumulating in his mouth. he jerks, taken aback by the bitterness and the ugliness of the meat but he's hungry and normally he wouldn't eat it but. it's hard, too crunchy and stretched, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. but he eats.

tearing, and chomping and biting and eating at cold flesh and discarding the heart. the muscle is icy and leaves him disgusted enough to think he should throw half of it away. but he kept eating and eating and eating, losing his sense of surrounding and it was foolish of him because-

" whose-". a choked chuckle invades his ears and lurches away in the shadows, swallowing the last of him down and leaving ebony blood and bloodied clothes behind as an even more of a reason. but his heart is in his throat, and the saltines of the man is rising into his mouth and he wants to barf now his hunger has been sedated. somewhat.

\- because anytime those reapers, those ghoul investigators could swoop in and slit his neck for being alive.

especially with the war threatening to collapse the system of the ccg. 

but god, he's terrified of them. he glances up at the newcomer, that investigator who probably will have to kill and he notes something - stark trenchcoat and dark suit underneath it and pale flesh peeking through an open button and a strong throat, and hazel eyes and soft mouth and startling grey hair framing an all to familiar beauty. 

and fuck, fuck fuck he couldn't stop himself from uttering his name, letting it roll off his sticky tongue and cause the investigator's eyes to widen comically and motions to still. "koushi ?… sugawara"

"tooru ?!", sugawara gasps as he puts his arched, gray and mauve quinque down. oikawa notices then that the confident exterior had suddenly went away like a curtain being pulled and koushi is bare in front of him. his koushi whose hands are trembling and eyes are diluting and he's just, he's just confused. terrifed. that much oikawa could see from his perch, heart in his sleeve as he tried to make sense of everything. oikawa thinks bitterly that it was the first time they had been on the same page.

"what are you- did you kill him?" it even hurts koushi to say that but oikawa it hits like a brick because it's then he understands with his heart sinking, that suga is his predator and oikawa would gladly be his prey.  
when had he become so weak ?  
-

**Author's Note:**

> so I spent an hour researching tokyo ghoul and everything in between for this shit and I'm not even regretting it lol. btw kagunes are supposed to be fluid and hard like an actual muscle so yeah I tried to convey it without the usual 'pulling out my kagunes bitches' thing you know. I hope it worked. 
> 
> also I have a question - for the possibly last chapter should I add angsty near sex? Like he bites him and it's bloody and for my addled brain it will be considered sexy and deranged but it will stop before he literally inhilates our boi, sugawara koushi. So should I write it or jump straight into the angst wagon which I do not like?


End file.
